Alp
Fleetling |Classification = Vampire |Languages = Vampire language Able to learn Common Speech |Skin_color = Pale white |Hair_color = Red |Distinctions = Pointed ears Invisible to magical scanning }}Alps or alpors are members of a vampiric race which inhabits the lands of the Northern Kingdoms since the Conjunction of the Spheres which occurred around . Physiology In many ways, alps are similar to two other species of intelligent vampires, mulas and bruxae, although seemingly less powerful than the latter. Silver used in form of weapons or chains, on the other hand, can hurt them and so they tend to avoid it. While resistant to sun along with mulas, bruxae, and Higher Vampires, they tan to almost black if affected by it too much. They have pointed ears, similar to elves. They prefer to prey on sleeping people and creatures. They put targets to sleep by injecting a somniferous substance causing nightmares. __TOC__ :No other monster inspires so many myths and fallacies as the alp. People believe that this vampire is able to turn into a black dog or a venomous toad. They mistake alps for succubi, believing them to be lecherous and inclined to seduce handsome young men. Folk tales describe their charm and their beautiful, seductive voices, as well as their loathing of virgins. What is true beyond any doubt is that they move noiselessly and attack by surprise, rarely giving their victims as much as a chance to scream in terror. Locations * Elven ruins * House of the Queen of the Night * Various crypts * Swamp cemetery Source * One of many "Old peasant women" in Murky Waters will give Geralt journal entries for alps and their alchemical components in exchange for "something to eat". * Vampires: Facts and Myths Notes * Though alp remains always have a chance to contain Naezan salts, they will not contain Alp fangs without an Alp entry in the journal's bestiary. * Zahin Schmartz states that Alps inject their victims with some kind of anesthetic. * It appears that the Alps you can kill inside the House of the Queen of the Night during the quest Blue Eyes in Chapter III, might not drop any Alp fangs, despite having the alp's bestiary entry. An Alp bestairy entry can be obtained by reading the book Alps – Bruxae's Dangerous Cousins. Bestiary entry : Looked like a bruxa, but that was no bruxa... – fragment of a conversation between the ealdorman of Falkoane and a witcher. : Alps are vampires that resemble bruxae in appearance. They are called phantoms by some, a name which fits well enough, for like phantoms they haunt and torment men. They usually take on the form of a woman, though they can also appear as animals. They are most often found prowling near villages. They attack at night and are most active when the moon is full. Alp saliva can make one fall asleep, and when applied to a sleeping man, can invoke horrible nightmares. Some suggest they are the cause of legends about men who go to sleep healthy and are found in the morning white as snow, not a drop of blood in their veins. : In combat alps display supernatural speed and incredible (even by vampire standards) stamina. One must aim one's sword with great precision, for alps are unequaled in the art of evading blows. The Yrden Sign is recommended, for it weakens an alp's defenses. Another strategy is to drink the Black Blood potion, for alps suck the blood of their victims to deprive them of strength and regenerate their own powers. : Unlike bruxae, alps cannot turn invisible, yet like bruxae, they emit a shrieking noise whose shock wave can incapacitate. Their greatest asset is their agility and they can leap with uncanny lightness that appears to border on the power of flight. When in human form, they easily blend in with the surrounding community, which makes them very dangerous indeed. Combat tactics Similar to bruxae, knocking an Alp down with Aard sign may allow you to finish it in one strike. Otherwise, coat your sword with Vampire Oil and maybe drink some Black Blood. Alps are extremely fast and prefer dodging to blocking, unlike bruxae. They also often jump out of sight to either drop down on you or prepare their shriek. It is advisable not to waste too much time trying to chase down or go toe-to-toe with an Alp. Avoid the shriek, otherwise try to stay in place and block, preferably with a Yrden sign down. Associated quests * The Night of Long Fangs * The Toussaint Prison Experiment Trivia * Alp is a vampiric creature from German folklore known for its shapeshifting abilities. Its name is a variation on the word "elf". Gallery Bestiary_Alp_full.png|model in Bestiary_Alp_censored.png|censored Alp Tw3_Blood_and_Wine_Alp.jpg|Alp in References cs:Alp de:Alp es:Alpa fr:Alpyre hu:Alp it:Alp lt:Alpa pl:Alp pt-br:Alpor ru:Альп uk:Альп Category:Vampires Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:Blood and Wine bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Races Category:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni bestiary